Ridge "Bishop" Locke
<> Body <> This mans hair looked as if someone liquefied coal and painted his hair with it. He very often keeps his hair tidy and has it trimmed often, as well as his facial hair. Currently, he sports a rather well groomed goatee, fully surrounding his lips, stopping just under his chin. His face has a few small cuts here and there, often his cheeks are covered in dirt. His eyes are one feature that he has been complimented on many times throughout his life, for they are a tufts blue, with many soft white dots on the outer side along with small white streaks leading to the pupil, with a darker blue layer against the sclera. He's quite muscular and has the body to prove it. His body type Endomorph, with his blocky form and thick rib cage, wide and thicker bones yet shorter limbs. From his arms, to torso to legs and feet, he has thick crinkly hair due to its rough and curly form. He has abs over his stomach and impressive sized biceps. On the lower left of his back, he has a marking of what may seem to be a black skull with two bright blue orbs for eyes. His fingernails are trimmed shortly and his hands are marked with scars and callouses from years of hard work, the skin is hard and rough and with the cold weather, his finger tips will split and crack from the cold. Due to his past and current work, they are very nimble and strong. They are strong enough to choke a man to death, yet gentle enough to hold a child's hand through a scary forest and to their home. He has a gruff sounding voice, which if you heard him speak, you could hear him pushing his words out of his chest so much that one may feel it in their core more-so than just their ears. His tone is harsh and knowledgeable, each and every word he speaks instinctively commanding attention. <> Trench Coat <> This man is nearly always wearing a pitch-black trench coat over himself which is made of various thick animal leathers. The collar is always lowered and it is smooth to the touch as a black leather jacket would feel. There are four zippers on the outer front of said coat, two over both of where his pecs would be, then two where his stomach would be. There are two deep pockets for his hands to easily be devoured by, hidden and out of sight. A belt strap wraps around his waist and into a loose knot to keep his trench coat tighter against him, yet also making it easier for him to undo it as well. There are four steel buttons on the outer side of his coat, two above the belt and two below it in a straight line. Though one thing that an experienced magical user or one with magical sensing technology would be able to easily pick up, is that this trench coat is heavily enchanted. After many experiments, tests and trench coats later, his associate has been able to create quite a precious and expensive item. It has been warded to defend against some of the magic schools, including: Frost, Fire, Arcane, Shadow, and Nature. Now, this does not make it immune to said magics, it simply lowers the intended damage the spell were to originally deal. It has is infused with shadow magic to give its wearer rather darker intents, often being able to cloud ones mind as if it has a mind of its own. If the wearer wishes, they can do minor spells of illusion onto their foe, channeling through the trenchcoat as it is laced with arcanite within. Along with its magical enchantments, belongs the more useful one, enabling it to store seemingly countless things within it, making it disappear to the public eye due to a rune of teleportation marked inside it. Said enchantment, proves rather useful for the wearer, if they simply want to store precious values within it, whether it be jewelry, weapons, or even food. He often wears black leather gloves that hug tight against his hand as if they were doctors gloves. Along the sides of his hand and fingers there is black panther fur, soft and smooth to the touch, which may indicate that the gloves are made out of panther skin. The gloves stop up to his wrist, meeting his trench coat's sleeves. His large, black leather boots, often change between shoes or militarized boots. His shoes are meant to give him soft and nearly silent footsteps with his advanced training, though his boots are meant to give himself attention, as well as hand out nasty attacks if need-be. Both shoes and boots are engineered for various means, whether it be rounded steel spikes on the bottom or 4 inch blades coming of the front and back. On the right side of his back, you would see a blunderbuss with a wide-muzzle, able to shoot out large balls of flaming steel shrapnel. It is made of steel for the barrel and Elwynn wood. Next to it, on the left side, there would be a .45 straight-muzzle sniper rifle with a magnified scope, removable. For easy reaching, on the middle of his back in a black leather case, hardened with wood on the inner layers, there would be a freshly pressed and sharpened katana. Its handle would be red with a bronze-coated grip, full tang. It is 28 inches full. <> Under/Within the Coat <> *20 Lock Picks *Magnifying goggles *A small med kit. (Bandages, 2 vials of health potions, Bruiseweed to aid in regeneration of health and pain resistance, Tape.) *A bleached white linen cloth, big enough for a simple picnic blanket. *Canteen usually filled with clean spring water. *A small satchel, carrying small poison vials, and anti-dotes of most common poisons. *Stringed earplugs, around his neck. *Five sticks of flares. *2 Steel Magnum Revolvers, .44, 6 shots with a wooden handle. *Steel Morningstar. *2 Ammo-filled Bandoliers; 2 gunpowder skins, 40 musket balls, 10 sniper rounds, 24 .357 rounds. *A mithril wire. *Truesteel hook. Category:Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Assassins